


Enemies and Saviors

by darus_rovia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, Original Character(s), Warning: Torture, Warning: violence, also there is easy street, but richonne is real, there really isn't any romance in this, warning: kidnapping, warning: lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: It wasn't Daryl who was kidnapped by Negan. And it wasn't Dwight who broke the kidnapped. This is a story about enemies becoming friends, family turning against each other and most of all, kidnapping.





	1. K is for Kidnap

**Author's Note:**

> Louie is my dear own character I've been working for a long ass time and now he gets to star as one of the main characters in this story. 
> 
> Kudos / comments / feedback is highly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

“We understand” Michonne cried on her knees.

“I’m damn sure you do!” Negan said. “I’m not sure that Prick does"

Negan breathed deep, eyed the leader of Alexandria on his knees, tears all over his face. "Load him up” he said.

“Wh-what?” Rick stuttered. He wasn’t sure he heard right.

“LOAD THE MAN UP!” Negan shouted walking forth and back. Dwight and Simon grabbed Rick, pulling him to the truck, throwing him in. Negan smiled at the lost Alexandrians on their knees.

“Hey, kid” Negan said, “lighten up. At least fucking cry a little"

Carl bit his teeth, staring at Negan, saying nothing.

"Wow, this might be the last fucking time you see your daddy and damn, nothing” Negan said, half laughing. “You ARE the future serial killer in the making!"

Negan took couple steps back. "We should be back soon. In a week. Until then, ta ta!” he said walking toward the trucks.

                 

* * *

 

 

Rick sat in the corner of the empty, cold, dark cell. He didn’t know where the Sanctuary was, his head had been bagged until he was standing in front of the cell. Moist, concrete floor was beginning to hurt his bare ass, so he stood up. What about Carl? Michonne? Everybody else? Rick felt hopeless. He felt like he had let his people down. He was angry, more than ever. There was no way out. He had already lost track of time. They had been feeding him dog food. It was always a different guy, saying that some guy Louie was going to be back soon.

 

He heard foot steps coming closer and the heavy door opened. A man with black, over grown short hair and bluest eyes stepped in. He had a long scar over his left eye, a smaller one in the corner. He was in a white shirt and black jeans, with a red bandana hanging from the back pocket.

He was holding clothes. He dropped them in front of Rick.

“Dress up” he said in a rough voice.

Rick eyed the man for couple more seconds. He couldn’t be older than in his 20s’, maybe 25. Rick reached down for the dirty pants and jumper. Rick cleared his throat as he straightened his back again.

“Hi. I’m Louie” he smiled. “You are going to see awful lot of me"

"Where-” Rick started.

“No” Louie interupted. “There are rules. You follow the fucking rules. You don’t speak, if I don’t ask. Is that fucking clear?"

"Yes” Rick nodded.

“It’s gonna be hell of a night for you, so I thought I’d bring you some… Activity” Louie said with a smirk and exited, closed and locked the door again.

Easy Street started playing. Louie closed the cell door and darkness took over the room. Rick walked in circle, trying to block out the annoying song.

He tried to hack the door open.

He tried to kick the door open.

He yelled. Not to someone to come help him. He just...

Yelled.

 

* * *

 

Hours melted together. He couldn't think. Easy street was driving him crazy. Every time that god damn song ended, Rick prayed to God it wouldn't start again. But it always did. Maybe God doesn't exist after all. Rick was losing his hope.

“ _It’s a brand new day, you sorry shit!_ ” Louie yelled on his way to the cell, loud enough for Rick to hear.

Rick was laying on the ground weak, tired, starving. The song was gonna be the death of his sanity.

“I’m damn sorry, Rick. This hotel doesn’t have a buffet. What has it been?” Louie smirked, squatting down.

“2 days” Rick whispered.

“2 fucking days! Wow!” he cheered and placed a plate on the ground. “No need to hurry. It’s already damn cold"

Rick looked at the sandwich filled with dog food before biting into it.

"Good boy" Louie snickered, "you're gonna meet the big man tonight. He's been dying to see ya"

Rick looked at those devilish blue eyes Louie owned. What did Negan want from him?

 

Later that Rick was dragged away from the cell. Louie had a tight grip on the back of Rick’s sweater. They walked through the halls of Sanctuary. Rick’s heart was beating and he did not know what to expect from the meeting with Negan.

They arrived at double doors, which Louie opened, and it showed a big, fancy bedroom with two couches facing each other.

Negan was looking outside of the large windows, Lucille on his shoulder.

Louie let Rick go and closed the doors behind them. Negan turned around with that same sly grin.

“Rick!” he cheered.

Louie walked to Negan, who placed his hand on his neck and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Was Louie…. married to Negan? Rick had heard about Negan's wives, could he had a... husband, too?

The two men took couple steps away from each other and Louie crossed his arms around his chest. Negan turnt to Rick.

“How you liking the Sanctuary?” he asked.

Rick gritted his teeth but didn’t answer.

“It’s been a while. You missing your little boy?” Negan smiled, “I think you do”

Rick took a deep breathe inside, blowing it out through his nostrils.

“I got a job for you, Rick. While I go introduce my dear Louie to the people of Alexandria, you can do little something else than listen to easy street in that dark cell, how does that sound?”

Negan stared at Rick until he answered. “Sounds good”

  
A while later there was a mop and bucket in front of Rick.


	2. Visiting Alexandria Safe-Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's time for another chapter.
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!

Rick's bare feet were soaking wet from mopping the floors of Sanctuary. He didn't dare to make eye contact with anyone. He saw a window and the sun was shining. A tiny smile appeared on Rick's mouth. He thought he'd never see that again. The job, it really did suck. But Rick would totally choose this over that dark cell and easy street.

He came to a double doors. It opened up to a huge open space. So, Sanctuary used to be a factory. Rick grabbed the mop and bucket, walking down the metal stairs that felt spiky to his feet. There were lot of people, everybody doing what they were supposed to do.

He heard a man speak up loudly. Simon. People started to gather around him, so did Rick. He saw a youngish guy tied to a chair, an open oven warming up a iron. Rick swallowed thickly.

The poor guy pleaded and begged, asking Simon not to do it. However, the savior pushed that iron glowing bright orange against the guy's cheek. He screamed for a moment until he passed out. Rick had trouble breathing, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was brutal, it was barbaric.

"Yo! Rick the prick!" Simon yelled, "the damn guy pissed himself. Clean it up"

Rick nodded and watched how the injured man was being carried toward the infirmary. He started cleaning.

  
After what happened, he walked the same way those guys who carried the injured. Perhaps he could find the infirmary. He hid the cleaning tools and tip toed from wall to wall, corner to corner. The sound of his bare feet echoed in the empty, chilly halls. The walls were concrete, all different shades of grey. After couple of hallways, he found a door with a small window. Outside was motorcycles. The door was locked. Rick looked around, until he saw pipes near the ceiling. He jumped on top a metal barrel and ripped a piece off, ice cold steam bursting from the pipes.

He managed to get the door open. He stepped outside and felt light breeze on his skin, his beard, his hair. Hard gravel under his toes, bright sun shine in his eyes. Everything that Rick has never paid attention before, was highly appreciated right now.

Rick couldn't get far when three saviors turned up from inside. They tackled Rick down.

"Sorry Prick, Negan has special orders on you. Everyone knows your face" one of them hissed, "there's no way out, Rick"

Rick closed his eyes when he felt the first punch come in.

 

* * *

 

  
The Alexandria gates opened. Louie sat next to Negan in the truck, followed by two other cars.

Cars stopped and Negan stepped outside with Lucille. Louie watched Negan for a moment, until his head fell into his hands. He could hear his own heart beat.

"You gotta do this" he whispered to himself, "come on Louie, be the Savior"

He gathered himself up and stepped outside. Negan turned around with a smile brighter than sun.

"There's my boy Louie!" Negan cheered.

Alexandrians had worried looks on their faces.

"Louie is my absolute fucking favorite. Look at that cold face. Do you guys know how many hands he has chopped off with a poker face?" Negan laughed, "you don't even wanna know"

"You know the drill! Half of everything!" Louie shouted to saviors and everyone started doing their job. Negan looked at him with a proud smile.

Louie wandered around Alexandria. He would have loved to live in one of those houses growing up. Instead, he lived with his mom and three brothers in two room apartment. He sighed and walked into one of them. He saw a teenager with a sheriff's hat.

"Well look at that!" Louie snickered, scaring the kid who jumped around, "you're Carl, right?"

He quickly raised his gun to Louie. "What are you doing in my house?" he asked.

Louie raised his hands in the air, "I'm not looking for a fight kid" he took small, careful steps closer. He observed the boy. The long hair, the eye patch, how skinny he looked.

"What happened to your eye, Carl?" Louie asked.

Carl breathed like he had run a marathon. "Was shot"

"And you survived? Damn you're a tough kid" Louie grinned, "just like your old man"

Carl gripped his gun tighter. "You know where my dad is? Is he alive?!" he did everything to hide his worry in his voice.

"He's alive, I promise you that" Louie chuckled.

He saw anger in the kid's eyes. Their conversation was interrupted by Negan who walked in. "What the hell is going on? Louie, why is Carl pointing a gun at your fucking face?" he asked.

No one answered. "Well, Carl. You better put that fucking gun down. Because if you shoot my Louie, I will kill every god damn Alexandrian you know, including your old man, and then I'm going to kill you very, very slowly. Is that fucking clear?" Negan said with the most calm voice.

Carl watched Negan as he slowly lowered his gun.

"You're a good kid, Carl" Negan smiled and left.

Louie walked closer to the boy. "You see? I am fucking invisible. You hurt me, Negan is going to kill every-fucking-one you know. How cool is that?"

Louie left the house laughing.

 

* * *

 

  
Rick found himself sitting on the floor of the dark cell, once again. After the beating he had gotten, his ribs and face were aching. He hit the back of his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

' _We're on easy street_ '

He hit his head again.

' _And it feels so sweet_ '

And again.

' _'Cause the world is 'bout a treat_ '

Now even harder.

' _When you're on easy street_ '

He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs "Stop that! Fucking stop it already!"

Tears started forming in his eyes as he banged the door with his fists. But nothing happened. Nobody opened the door. Easy street kept playing. He felt helpless. Desperate. Even terrified. He felt like he was going to die in this motherfucking cell.


	3. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter!
> 
> Kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!

"Sit” Louie ordered.

Rick felt scared. The doctors office looked decent, it looked clean and professional, but Louie with a needle did not. Rick hated to look at his face but right now, he couldn't look away. Louie actually looked.... like he knew what he was doing.

“I’m not the bad guy here, Rick” Louie muttered, sticking the needle into Rick’s arm, seeing how blood started flowing into the bag.

“You are” Rick grunted. “You know that"

"He talks!” Louie snapped. “Just need some blood, and you will be on your way back to your cell"

The two fell into a silence. Rick observed Louie. The dark hair, falling over his ears and eyebrows. Those scars over his eyes. It looked someone - or something - had clawed at him. Rick moved his eyes lower seeing broad shoulders and another scar on his forearm. It was long and looked dark against Louie's light skin.

"Why?” Rick asked.

“Excuse the fuck outta me?"

"Why? All this? The blood? The cell? Why?"

Louie leaned closer. "It's a fucking secret"

Rick stayed quiet. Louie kept smirking while drawing the blood. "You're gonna be a savior in the end, Rick"

"Shut up" Rick muttered.

"Look, I know Negan's an asshole. But if it wasn't for me, your kid would be an orphan" Louie looked the other man in the eye.

"How so?" he frowned.

"Negan wanted to kill you. I convinced him not to" Louie kept drawing blood from Rick, until one bag was filled. He removed the needle and wrote on the bag 'William'.

"What is it for?” Rick asked, pressing the small injury in his arm.

“Aren’t you chatty today” Louie muttered, “it’s none of your fucking concern"

He dragged Rick up from the chair and they began their way toward the well known cell. The hallway was in chaos. Saviors were running after an another one. They looked frustrated, angry. One of them, who was in such a hurry he was sweating, stopped them.

"Louie, Negan needs you. Now" he said trying to catch his breath, "some fucking kid killed two men"

"What kid-" Rick panicked but was elbowed in the stomach by Louie.

"Get him in the cell 14. I gotta go" Louie said and started running toward Negan.

  
He arrived soon and opened the doors. "What the hell is going on?!" he shouted.

"That god damn lil' serial killer" Negan muttered.

"What? You mean Carl? Rick's kid?" Louie asked.

"Who fucking else?!" Negan looked at him, "What would you do, my dear?"

"Punishment. Not too harsh, he's just a kid"

"A punishment" Negan thought out loud, "I like that" he wrapped his arm around Louie's shoulders. "But he's more than just a kid. Have you seen the look on his fucking face? That kid shot his momma in the head. Sneaked into one of my trucks and killed two of my damn men. Kids don't fucking do that"

"He has grown up in an apocalypse, but he's still a kid" Louie argued, "go easy on him"

"Okay, Louie. Only because you mean great shit to me" Negan grinned and left, "Go get Rick, my darling!"

 

* * *

 

  
Louie had a tight grip on Rick's neck. They were headed towards Negan's room and Rick was trembling. He felt like his knees were about to give up.

When the door opened and he saw Carl, his own son, who he hasn't seen in such a long time. The boy was on his knees in front of Negan, sweating and holding his tears back.

Rick knew better than to run up to his son and say it was gonna be okay. They would both end up dead, and it wasn't even true.

All he wanted was to give his son a tight, warm hug.

"Oh goodie!" Negan noticed Louie and Rick, "look, Carl! That's your old man! Told you he wasn't dead" Negan laughed, grinning.

Louie shoved Rick on his knees right next to Carl, and he felt a deja vu. He was right back in the forest where Glenn and Abraham died.

 "Rick" Negan started, "your son snuck into one of my trucks, stole a god damn rifle and killed two of my fucking men!"

Negan took a deep breath from anger. "That kind of shit doesn't fly here"

 Rick eyed his son, the boy was just as scared as his father. His heart started beating faster.

 "Let me be honest with you, Grimes boys. I like Carl. I don't wanna kill him, that's one hell of a serial killer in the making!" Negan laughed.

 Rick gritted his teeth.

 Negan turned to Louie. "Hey, pick one"

 "Come again?" Louie leaned forward.

 "Pick one. Daddy Grimes or baby Grimes? Louie, I'm waiting" Negan's smug grin never faded off.

 "For what? You're not gonna kill the kid, are you?" Louie asked.

 "Is that your choice? You pick Carl?" Negan answered with another question.

 "Don't kill the kid, Negan!" Louie shouted.

 Negan watched Louie for a moment in complete silence. "Okay" he nodded, licking his lower lip.

Rick felt slightly relieved but he knew some shit was about to hit the fan.

"Where's that hatchet?" Negan muttered, turning around.

 Louie watched Rick and Carl in horror. He was a savior of course, but he would never hurt a kid. Never.

Negan slammed the small axe into Louie's chest. "Go on. Cut Rick's arm off"

Rick's stomach dropped and he couldn't breathe that well. The air felt like suryp and he couldn't even see clearly. He wanted to throw up. He couldn't bare to look at Carl but he heard the boy whimpering.

Louie grabbed the axe and breathed deeply.

 "Louie, we ain't got all day! Chop chop! You've done it hundred times!" Negan shouted.

Louie knew he had to do it. He bent down on his knees and looked Rick's scared, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, as he swung the hatchet through the flesh.


	4. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter..... we'll get more information on Louie and how he and Negan met.
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!

Louie stormed through the double doors. He slammed them closed and Negan turned around, away from the window.

"What in the hell was that?!" Louie shouted, "Were you really gonna make me cut that kid's hand off?!"

"Louie..... It's a good thing you didn't pick Carl" Negan grinned.

"He's just a kid!" he shouted. "Are you out of your fucking mind?! You think you're so fucking tough and powerful, but you're always putting me to do the dirty work! You just traumatized that kid and for what? I'm so-"

Louie wasn't able to finish his sentence when he felt a harsh fist against his face. Being off-guard, he fell on his back. Negan gave few another punches, until Louie's nose was bleeding roughly.

Negan was on top of Louie, his knees on both sides. He grabbed the front of Louie's shirt and raised him from the ground. "You ever talk back to me like that, I do not fucking stop. Is that clear? I won't stop" Negan said while gritting his teeth.

"It's sad to hurt someone close to you. You did this. You wanna be some fucking angel to all kids? I know your brother beat you as a child but you can't fucking save every kid. Grow the fuck up!" he shouted, gritting his teeth and holding that shirt so tightly his knuckles were white.

Louie coughed a little, wiping that blood off. Negan stood up and pulled the younger man up too. "Think of this as a lesson. Remember whose fucking side you're on" Negan huffed, softly touching Louie's cheek before storming off.

 

* * *

 

A feeling of lightheadedness and nausea took over and Rick felt like he'd pass out in a few moments. Surely this pain would stop soon. Right? Surely there's an end to this. Rick wasn't ready to give up because of this. He gathered himself to look at his wrist, stump of a hand. The white wrappings ranged from deep red to faint pink. Throbbing pain continued to is head and he could hear his heart pumping new blood.

The cell door opened and Louie stepped, with extra pair of shoes. "How's the hand?"

"Fine" Rick whispered, feeling anger build up in his system.

"You're mad, I get it. Would you have rathered your 14 year old son had gotten the axe, hm?" Louie reasoned.

Rick closed his eyes. He passed out right after.... The incident, so he didn't know what happened to his son. "Where's Carl?"

"Negan took him back to Alexandria. He hasn't gotten back yet, but he will. That's why we need to hurry" Louie said and threw the shoes in front of Rick.

"Follow me and watch out for nails"

* * *

 

Rick followed Louie into the woods. He was keeping his injured arm close to his chest. His head was throbbing a little bit. He felt cold, tired and dizzy.

It was absolutely silent. Only the two men's foot steps were to be heard. An old shack appeared behind the trees. It looked dank and almost abandoned. Louie had a quick look on Rick and said, "this is why I call myself a savior"

He opened the creaky door and revealed six beds, which three of them were occupied with people Rick didn't know. It was small, you couldn't even swing a cat in there. It was full of stuff and important supplies like medicine, food and water. The said beds were next to each other, space between them just enough to get up to leave.

"This is Margie. I found her wandering around with a high fever in the woods and she's sick. She needs medicine but I managed to sneak some from the Sanctuary's infirmary. She's doing better already" Louie pointed the middle aged woman.

"This is Tom. He was bit in the ankle about 3 weeks ago. I had to cut his leg off to save him. And I guess I did" a 9 year old boy was reading comics in his bed, smiling at Louie.

"And for the last, this is William. He had a really bad wound and lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, you two have the same blood type. You saved him, Rick" Louie sat on a empty bed.

Rick watched William, probably in his 80s, smile at him. He looked around, all three of them were smiling.

"Wha- What is this?" Rick asked, confused.

"I saved them, Rick. I can't bring them into Sanctuary. They would either work for points and probably starve to death or work for Negan and do horrible things that want to make you dead. When they are healthy enough, I give some food and water for them, we get into a car and I drive them as far as it is possible" Louie explained.

"But.... But why?" Rick couldn't understand.

"Negan and I created Sanctuary. This was the original purpose. To save people. Something went horribly wrong at some point." Louie sighed, "we gotta get back before Negan gets back. Also, you look dangerously pale"

Rick nodded slightly, completely amazed what he just had witnessed. Once they were outside, Louie handed him a single key. A key.

"Keep it safe. You're gonna need it" he said and continued to walk where they came from, "come on you sorry shit! Move it!"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

 

Louie walked through the dirty hospital halls. The lights were flickering and no other noise was heard but them. He saw dead bodies and blood on the beds, in the small rooms.

He was looking for medicine. Supplies.

It had been 2 or 3 months after it all began. The chaos, the living death, the walking dead. Louie had lost his track of time. He had lost a lot already, so early to the apocalypse. His mom, brothers. Now he wandered on his own. Until he would find his place in the new world. He has a plan.

He walked through the halls and saw chained double doors. Walkers were lazily pushing the doors. Someone had painted "DONT OPEN, DEAD INSIDE" on it. Louie continued his way.

He looked into one of the rooms and he saw a man. Louie wasn't sure was he alive or not, but he wasn't moving. Louie walked closer. The man was really pale, dangerously even. The man had a brown stubble and short brown hair, wearing those ugly hospital clothes. He was still attached to the machines and IVs, he even had those nasal cannulas in his nose. There were dead flowers on the night stand and a picture of a young boy.

The man was lifeless. Louie placed his hand on the man's chest. He didn't feel a thing.

   
He heard a loud growl from couple rooms away.

 

"God fucking damn it!"

He sprinted toward the hallway, finding the room where the growl came from. He saw a walker, on top of a man. He saw a baseball bat close to the guy, but yet too far for his own reach.

Louie grabbed the bat from the floor and smashed that walker's brains.

The man on the floor breathed loudly, his white shirt now red. He stood up. "Nice shot"

"You're not gonna thank me, huh?" Louie commented throwing the bat on the floor.

"Didn't ask for fucking help" the man replied.

Louie watched the man's figure. Tall, strong, kinda old. Thin legs and muscular arms, with black hair and pepper - salt beard.

"Was she close to you?" Louie eyed the dead walker on the floor.

The man's gaze fell down. "She... She's my- Was my wife"

 Louie bit his lip. He had never had a wife, or any kind of long term relationship. Hell - he barely had any friends. He didn't know how the man felt. He didn't know what to say.

 "What was her name?" Louie asked.

 "Lucille" the man's eyes on the dead body.

 Louie felt bad. He grabbed that baseball bat and shoved it into the guy's hand. "She's always with you.... man"

 "Call me Negan" Negan gripped the bat and cleaned the blood off. "She needs to be special"

 "Saw some barbed wire in the lobby. Would make a kick ass weapon" Louie shrugged as he began to walk toward the door.

 "Hey, kid!" Negan yelled, "who are you?"

 Louie turned around for a moment, "Savior" he said and disappeared to the hospital halls.


	5. Escaping

Rick played with the key in his hand. He had trouble thinking straight since Easy street was blasting through the wall. He stood up, wincing from pain. He keeps forgetting his arm was amputated. At least Sanctuary had a decent doctor.

He slid the key into the lock, not knowing who to pray to. Rick almost passed out when the heavy door unlocked. He pushed it open a little bit to see if the halls were empty. Rick sneaked forward.

He ran upstairs. That's how much he knew where the cells are. They're in the basement. Rick found himself in the large open area, almost having a heart attack when he saw two saviors coming in his way. Rick panicked and opened the closest door to him.

It appeared to be small office. A desk, couple of drawers. It looked like those stereotypical therapist offices. Rick looked around. On the desk was a map, which showed Sanctuary, Alexandria, Hilltop and the Kingdom. This was valuable information. It would only take half a day to get to Alexandria on foot, less by a vehicle.

Rick started folding it, accidentally hitting his amputated arm in desk. "Son of a bitch" he cursed under his breath and held his arm close to his chest. Is he ever going to get used to this?

He put the map under the waistband of his prisoner sweatpants and looked around. He saw polaroid pictures on the wall. When he looked closer, he gagged a little. He felt sick to his stomach and looked away. They were pictures of those poor people who Negan had gotten their heads bashed with Lucille. Rick's forehead felt hot and sweaty.

The door opened.

Rick turned around, grabbing the first thing in his hand and was ready to fight. Luckily, it was Louie.

The savior looked surprised and shocked. "Rick?!" he grunted, quickly looking around that the hall was empty before stepping in and closing the door.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in here?" he asked, "and what were you gonna do? Hit me with a fucking _lamp_?"

Rick felt like he could breathe again and relaxed a little. "Well I thought you could lighten up a little" he said and dropped the lamp on the desk.

"God fucking damn it Rick" Louie cursed, burying his face in his hands.

"You gave me the key, asshole" Rick reminded.

"I didn't expect you to escape the next fucking day" Louie hissed. "What's your plan, even?"

"Didn't have one" Rick nodded, "but I'm figuring that shit out"

"I know you are a damn fine leader but didn't know you were a fucking dumbass" Louie crossed his hands over his chest.

"At least I'm not fucking with wrong people" Rick said.

Louie walked up to the prisoner and pushed him harshly against the wall. "I am not the bad guy here, Prick. I'm doing everything I can so you walk out here. Alive"

Rick pushed Louie away. "I know you've saved some people but that doesn't justify the things you've done" he spoke angrily and pointed at the amputated arm, "it doesn't justify _this_!"

The man stayed quiet, waiting for Rick to calm down. "Like you haven't done shit to survive"

Rick swallowed thickly, thinking about all those things. He has murdered hundreds of people. He killed his best friend. He bit a piece off of a man's neck. He knew he wasn't all saint, but... It was different, right?

"We're all heroes in our own stories, Rick" Louie tilted his head a little.

Rick breathed deeply, trying calm those boiling feelings of anger.

"We can work together and survive. Or we can let Negan destroy our lives" Louie said with a firm voice.

Rick almost laughed. "Am I hearing this right?"

Louie gritted his teeth. "I am not the bad guy"

"Says a guy who chopped my hand off" Rick shook his head, chuckling. "What do you want from me?"

Louie pulled a gun at Rick's forehead. He froze under the angry man's gaze. "How about a fucking thank you?"

He loaded the gun. "It's only because of me why you are still alive. Why Alexandria is standing. Why your 14 year old son has two fucking hands. I'm trying to fucking save you, Rick"

"Why?" Rick asked narrowing his eyes a little.

"Because you are something real" Louie's eyes became slightly watery.

And that's when the door opened again. Both men turned their heads and saw the big man, Negan. "Well what do we have here?"

Louie lowered his gun. "He wasn't doing his job" he said.

"Is that so, Louie?" Negan asked, swinging Lucille onto his shoulder.

"Yes" Louie nodded.

Negan smiled, "Get him back in the cell" he said, and was Louie was walking out with Rick, he whispered "Rough him up a little, darling"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rick was laying on the cold floor in his familiar, dark cell. Once again, easy street was playing, no near to stopping. He tried to focus on Alexandria, his family. Carl. That boy would have gotten in charge by now. With the help of Michonne, Alexandria was safe. Rick has raised a future leader, who is going to beat this world.

The cell door opened. Familiar voice was to be heard "Gotta clean that hand of yours"

Rick turned to Louie. "It's usually the doc"

"He's busy" Louie muttered, sitting down near Rick, "I'm uhhh.. I'm sorry 'bout the-" he stuttered, pointing his eye and face. He had hit Rick with the handle of his gun earlier that day.

Rick sat up and nodded. He offered his arm for Louie to take off the bandages. Rick kept looking away. He felt cool air hit the scar tissue.

"Looks just fine" Louie said, "look at it, Rick"

"No" Rick said firmly.

"Look. At. It" Louie repeated.

Rick looked at the savior, gritting his teeth. He looked down and saw his stump for the first time, ever. His head felt warm and dizzy. He closed his eyes.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Prick" Louie said, throwing a clean, fresh bandage into Rick's lap, "otherwise, you will fucking die"

He sighed deeply. Louie stood up saying, "you can wrap it up all by your own fucking self. Give it fresh air for few hours. Learn to fucking look at it too"

Rick felt drops of sweat run down his head. Louie had almost left but turned around, closing the cel door.

"What the hell?" Rick asked.

Louie got down on one knee. "You want Negan fucking dead, right? That's what I've heard. That not today, not tomorrow, that you would fucking kill him. I need your help" he whispered.

"What?" Rick felt slightly confused.

"I want to _kill_ Negan" Louie stood up. "And every savior"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot is twisting, right?
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!


	6. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it has been, what, two months since i've uploaded anything??? well i got a nice new, longer chapter for y'all.
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated! i hope you enjoy.

It was a brand new day. Louie saw the dawn outside his window and sighed. He packed his back bag, grabbed two Glock G21's and left his bedroom.

He had been planning this for days. Weeks. Negan was going to die tonight and Louie was going to leave Sanctuary for good.

He walked to Rick's cell. He opened the door and saw the man sleeping, facing the walls. "Wake up, Rick" he whispered and carefully closed the heavy door.

Rick turned around and rubbed his eyes, "What's going on?"

Louie got on one of his knees, opened his bag and gave Rick food, real actual food, clothes, shoes and the second Glock. "Gonna need you strong tonight, Rick. Shit's gonna hit the fan real fucking soon. I'll come get you later"

"How the hell am I supposed to use this? With one hand?" Rick muttered.

"Don't worry about it, you probably don't even have to use it" Louie stood and opened the door, "see you later, Prick" he left with no sound.

 

* * *

 

  
Louie was behind the Sanctuary. He had a vision in his head. Louie opened the back doors of the white van, seeing water and supplies, dynamite and a sniper rifle. He felt confident.

He knew how the stuff worked in Sanctuary. He had done his research. He knew every Savior's routines and schedules. He knew who was going to be on watch at what time and where.

The sun was setting already, he put two silencers and dynamite in his bag and shut the doors. He went to his bedroom until it was dark and most of the saviors asleep.

When the pocket watch turned 11.30pm, he made his way to Rick.

Rick was in the corner of his cell, food all gone and the gun next to him. He was wearing the clothes he had gotten, some basic pants, dark shirt and a flannel. "Ready?" Louie asked.

He nodded and was given a silencer.

"You got 10 bullets. Count them, remember how many you got left" Louie said.

It was fairly dark in the hallways toward Negan's bedroom. Louie knew there was always one guy guarding the door. They arrived the correct floor without any encounters. Like Louie had expected. The two men stood behind the corner as Louie fired up a firecracker and threw it the other way.

A moment later one savior with a AK-47 walked towards the sudden sound. Louie shot him in the back. They walked up to the door and Louie dropped on his knee.

"You'd get along with Jesus pretty well" Rick muttered quietly, "damn firecrackers"

Louie grabbed a metal shiv and started picking the lock. "Oh yeah? I'd let that fucking man throw me into a bed any damn second"

"You're gay?" Rick asked.

Louie turned around, " _Really_? You wanna do this mow? Talk about my sexuality or do you wanna get this shit done?" he huffed.

Rick rolled his eyes as the door opened. Louie stood up. "Stay in watch. If anyone comes, shoot them in the heart. Let them turn" he said and disappeared into the room.

The man gripped the gun tighter, feeling drops of sweat against his forehead. All he could hear was his heart beat. Rick sighed, thinking if this was a suicide mission. If he could ever see his son again? Michonne, Daryl, everyone else who he loves. He didn't really trust Louie, but he knew the savior knew what he was doing. So Rick trusted him enough.

He heard a loud noise, something broke inside the room, then a gun go off. Rick stepped quietly into the room. Louie was laying on the ground in front of Negan, who had a gun on the man. Rick couldn't describe Negan's look, but it was a mixture of hurt and betrayal.

Rick jumped on Negan. They fell on the ground and Louie broke a vase on Negan's head, making him unconscious.

"We need to go" Louie whispered, pulling Rick up from the floor. "We need to go now! He called the saviors!"

"He's right there, Louie!" Rick shouted.

"We need to go, Rick!" he shouted back, shooting Negan's walkie talkie.

Rick grunted out loud, "Shit!" as both of them left the room running.

Louie grabbed the AK-47 from the dead savior on the hallway. They saw three saviors running up the stairs. Rick shot one of them and Louie got the rest of them.

The two men ran the other way they came from, kneeling down in a corner with a door. A fire escape. Louie taped a small piece of dynamite near the lock and fired it.

The whole handle and part of the door exploded off, so did one savior on the other side. Louie grabbed a gun from the dead body. The stairs seemed to be endless. Every second felt like an hour. They reached the ground floor and saw the white van.

Louie threw the keys to Rick, "Start the van"

Rick nodded and got on the driver's seat. Louie opened the back doors and grabbed that sniper rifle, climbing on top of the vehicle. He laid down on his stomach and aimed on the left guard tower, shooting one savior. He did the same thing with the right guard tower.

"Rick!" Louie shouted, "go to the passenger's seat!"

Louie climbed down, shut the doors and dropped the rifle on the ground. "How much do you trust me Prick?"

"Not that much" Rick said like he was out of breath.

"Well you gotta trust me or you'll die" Louie said as he sat on the seat, and the vehicle took off.

"What's your plan then?" Rick asked.

"We gotta blow up this van" he said, "go to the back and open the doors"

" _Excuse me_?" Rick couldn't believe the words he had heard.

"Just do it for fuck's sake!" Louie shouted. They were headed toward the main exit. They drove right through the fences.

Rick grunted under his breath and went into the back area to open the doors.

"Grab a bag of supplies and grab some dynamite too" Louie said.

Rick did as what he was told. "So you weren't kidding about blowing up the van, huh?"

Louie placed a heavy brick on the gas pedal and whipped his belt out, securing the steering wheel in one place. He joined Rick in the back.

"We got about 50 seconds until we hit a tree" Louie said, placing a bag of supplies on his back.

Rick stood there, speechless. " _We what_?"

"The road is perfectly straight but there's a curve soon" Louie grabbed the dynamite from Rick. He tied it all together and fired it, throwing it to the front seats.

"We gotta jump, Rick" Louie said.

"That is absolutely insane" Rick shook his head.

"It would be more insane if we just stayed and waited for us to hit a tree, and if that wouldn't have killed us, the dynamite would take care of that!" Louie shouted.

The men shared a deep look in each other. "Just _trust_ me, Rick" he said, offering his hand.

Gravel crackled louder under the vehicle's tires as the two kept looking at each other. Rick felt slightly light headed, but he still grabbed Louie's hand. They both jumped off at the same time, rolling over that harsh gravel. A moment later, the van hit a tree and the dynamite blew up.

Louie helped Rick get up.

They ran into the forest.

 

* * *

 

  
"Why'd we have to blow up that van?" Rick asked.

"Negan has a outpost close by. We would have just ran into more saviors" Louie said, looking around, "I think this is a good place to spend the night"

Rick watched how Louie started placing cans and bottles with rope around the trees, making a safe circle for them to sleep in.

  
Louie and Rick sat around the small fire. It had been a long night. They had been running away from Sanctuary until they were far enough from the saviors. They were about half way to Alexandria.

"Why are you helping me?" Rick asked, breaking the silence.

Louie looked up from the fire, asking "You see this scar?" pointing at the long scar over his eye.

Rick nodded.

"Negan did it. We had known each other for a while now. We were building Sanctuary. We had found people. Negan created the rules, how working for points or for him worked. I didn't agree. We had a fight. We flew through a window. I got this and Negan got a bad knee"

"Why'd you keep working for him?" Rick felt confused a little bit.

Louie stayed quiet for a moment, enjoying the warmth from the fire. "I loved him. And I know he loves me too even though he doesn't say it. I've never cared about anyone but him"

"So.... you're like.... Married?" Rick asked carefully.

Louie chuckled. "No" and shook his head, "wouldn't mind though, some of the benefits are nice. I don't know, we are more than brothers but not like.... I don't know"

"Like a father son thing?" Rick tilted his head little bit.

Louie made eye contact again, "yeah, maybe"

"If you love him, _or loved him_ , why'd you wanna kill him? Why now?"

“He killed a woman” Louie said.

“She close to you?”

“No” Louie shook his head, “didn’t know her at all. Didn’t even know her name”

Rick was silent.

“It happened few weeks ago. Negan and I were out on a run. Just out. That was our thing. We ran into a small group. They used to be bigger but had been attacked by the dead. They had lost a lot of people. They had lost their leader. Negan told them about Saviors, about Sanctuary. This woman, she stood up for the group. They didn’t wanna join” Louie gritted his teeth.

“He kill her?” Rick asked.

“Yeah. Negan doesn’t take no for an answer. He fucking killed her right in front of her people. People who had already lost so much. There were children for fuck’s sake. Negan just bashed her head into the ground with Lucille” Louie said, “after that I knew I wanted to kill him”

Rick felt speechless. He watched the flames in front of him, until Louie continued.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Rick" Louie stuttered. "I couldn't kill him. I had the chance but I just.... I couldn't do it. I can't let go of him. But I still want to kill him" he sniffed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Are you going to go back?" he asked.

Louie bit his lower lip. "I don't know" he shook his head.

Rick nodded slightly, "I'm gonna get some sleep now. I wasn't prepared for jumping out from moving vans and running in the forest, you know" he said as he laid down, using one of the bags as a pillow.

Louie laughed a bit. Rick turned around to face forest and closed his eyes. After such a rough night, he tried to calm down and fall asleep but his body was still pumping adrenaline. After a while, he felt another man lay down next to him. He felt Louie's arm touch his back.

Rick felt something strange in his heart. And they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw they held hands for a second.


	7. Door number four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it is halloween as i am publishing this!!! if you wanna see Rick and Louie picking pumpkins, there's art done by adry1412, link is right below!!
> 
> http://anxiety-instinct.tumblr.com/post/179621479207/
> 
> anyway, hope this chapter is worth reading.
> 
> kudos / comments / feedback are highly appreciated!

Rick woke up to the sound of a loading gun. He opened his eyes and saw a savior pointing a pistol right on his face. He gritted his teeth and slowly raised his hands and got up on his knees. Other saviors were gathering up their stuff.

He saw Louie being held by two saviors. Damn, that man was having a fight. Louie tried to kick them and break free until more saviors came to hold his legs. They were dragged back to the road and forced to a truck. They sat on opposite sides. Louie looked furious.

"Hey" Rick tilted his head, whispering, "we got out once, can do it again"

Louie's eyes looked up to Rick.

 

When they arrived the Sanctuary, Negan was already waiting for them by the door. The vehicle stopped and the two men inside got pulled outside.

"What has gotten into you, Louie?" Negan asked. "You know the rules. You know he choices. One, you wind up on the spike, and you work for me as a dead man. Two, you work for points, but you're gonna wish you were dead. Or three, you work for me and you live like a king! You should know, there is no door number four. This is it. This is the only way"

"Then how come I just opened another door?" Louie answered, a dead look on his face.

Negan gritted his teeth, "Throw them in the cells, boys"

 

* * *

 

  
“Things have never been this bad” Louie muttered.

Rick turned his head. “What do you mean?”

“Fucking come on, they put us in the same cell! _Us_! Means every cell is already full” Louie shook his head and laughed, “looks like other saviors chose to rebel out. Finally door number four is opening”

Louie slid down to sit against the wall. For a moment they were quiet.

"I'm Negan's weak spot. One day you're gonna have to fucking kill me"

"What?" Rick tilted his head.

 

Louie couldn't stop staring at Rick. Neither did he.

 

"It's a small world, Rick. You know that? When the world turned shit, had been for 2 or 3 months. I searched up a hospital. One of the doors read... Uhh, _dont open_ -"

" _Dead inside_ " Rick cut the man off without even realizing.

He saw Louie grinning, nodding.

"You... You were... There" Rick stuttered.

"I was. I saw you. I didn't know if you were dead or not" Louie continued, "but I also met Negan. He had just lost his wife, Lucille. We kept going on the same way"

"Small world indeed" Rick chuckled.

"I never stopped thinking about it. I'm stupid like that. I just... Always wondered what happened to the guy from the hospital. I guess now I know. I think the world wants us to do something" Louie talked, not breaking the eye contact with Rick.

“It's crazy how much you know about me yet I know shit about you” Rick snorted.

“Well, what do you wanna know?” Louie smiled, “my full name is Louie Ash Cannon, I’m 25. I like dogs and pasta. My favorite movie was Suicide Kings. I like to listen to metal”

Rick smiled too, “You got family?”

“Not really” Louie looked down his lap, “I grew up with my mom and brothers. Never met my dad. The eldest of us used to beat the shit out of us all. They all died when the world turned shit. After that I only got Negan. Now I don’t even have him"

  
Cell door opened and Dwight stepped in, looking at Louie. "C'mon" he grunted and nodded toward the door. Louie stood up and left Rick alone in the cell while smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

  
Rick felt empty. Tired, lost, like he had failed even though he knew he couldn't have done something different. He had done his best. They still got caught. Shit happens, right? He rested his head against the harsh wall as he sighed and heard gun shots in the distance.

A war inside the Sanctuary and between saviors was brewing.

He was concerned about Louie. Rick had started growing more trust in him. Almost as if he.... _cared_. His eyes spotted his amputated arm but the way how the thought about Louie didn't change. He used to get angry. Now he understood.

 

He heard someone unlock the cell door and Rick stood up. Louie stuck his head in.

"Ye miss me yet?" he smirked. There was blood on his hands and face.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"I'm breaking out. Can't leave you behind" Louie's smirk turned into a warm smile as the men started running toward closest exit.

"Where'd Dwight take you?" Rick whispered.

"Don't fucking worry about it" Louie muttered, shoving Rick down against the wall when he saw a savior. "That savior got a gun and a radio. Need those" he said quietly. "You ever have snapped a neck?"

Rick nodded. Louie walked up to the savior first, grabbing his arms behind his back. Rick broke his neck. They got the stuff and kept moving.

 

After couple of turns, Rick noticed an exit. He opened it but Louie kept walking forward. "Louie!?"

"Gotta grab few things first" Louie nodded toward the hall, "Go Rick, get to Alexandria!"

Rick watched Louie move, as he forcefully shut the door and ran behind him.

  
They arrived to a small storage. There were four large tables with mostly guns and personal belongings. Louie started going through the stuff.

"What are you looking for?" Rick asked.

Louie grabbed a bag and swung it onto his back. "This"

They headed back to that exit door they had passed. After they turned left, they could almost see it but two saviors had showed up. Louie grabbed his gun and shot one in the chest. The other one had tackled Rick down. He couldn't shoot him without risking Rick's life.

Louie was already out of breath and sweating as more saviors appeared. One grabbed Louie but he shot him who fell right on top of him. He crawled out, seeing dozen men with bigger guns running. He saw Rick under the savior, that bag under the dead one.

He looked Rick in the eyes, seeing such pleading eyes not to leave him but Louie ran behind the corner. He knew another exit, and if he left now, he could make it out alive. But that would mean leaving Rick behind.

  
Louie peeked behind the corner. He saw saviors holding Rick up and the bag was on the floor. He needed that bag. And he could never leave Rick behind. He saw Negan appear and raise Lucille.

 

"Do not move an inch, Negan!" Louie shouted, getting his pistol ready.

"Well look who it is. It's Louie! Hey guys, it's Louie!" Negan cheered, lowering Lucille.

Louie looked around and saw multiple saviors with guns pointed at him. "Let Rick go"

"Or what?" Negan snickered.

Louie took a deep breathe and raised his gun against his own temple. He pulled a gun on himself. He saw how Negan's face dropped, and so did every savior's aim. That had always been the order.

 

 _Louie never gets hurt_.

 

Negan looked at Louie with fear and forming tears, until he toughened himself up. "You're bluffing. I taught you that"

Louie looked at his forearm. "Shit" he cursed and shot the side of his arm. Blood splattered on his clothes and around the floor. Pain striving through his body.

"I am not playing around, Negan" Louie spoke, his voice giving away how much he was hurting. "Let. Rick. Go" he finished as he aimed his own head again.

Negan stood silent for a moment, until he faintly said to his soldiers "Let him go"

The saviors left their grips from Rick. "Grab the bag" Louie said, watching the man do it. He grabbed the walkie talkie from his belt. "I can hear _every single thing_ through this damn thing. If you call help from another outpost I will put this bullet through my brain. I am not fucking playing around. Understand?"

"Louie?" Negan whispered.

"I'm sorry Negan, but we are fucking done" Louie spat. "This is the door number four. Whether you liked it or not, it is happening"

Louie and Rick carefully exited the building and ran toward the closest car. They both got in and started driving. Louie had a strong hold of the steering wheel. Rick eyed the younger man and looked outside the window. His head was throbbing a little bit.

 

Louie had saved his life.

 

He had trouble believing that. That guy with scars on his face, a savior, Negan's right hand. Negan's favorite man. Well, not anymore. He used to be. Now he is someone completely new. Rick laid his eyes again on Louie.

"Stop staring at me, Rick. It's weird" Louie grunted, after they had been driving for solid 20 minutes.

"You saved my life" Rick breathed. "Why- Why would you do that?"

Louie hit the brakes on and turned to look at Rick. "Don't you fucking get it already?!" he almost cried.

Rick shook his head slightly.

"I.... I fucking care about you, Rick. I know I'm supposed to be your enemy, I am a savior for fuck's sake, but.... But I- I just.... I care for you, Rick"

"Wow" Rick sighed. His heart was aching a little bit, "didn't know you... felt that way"

Louie continued driving, "Well, I wasn't gonna tell you. Thought it was obvious" he muttered.

Rick chuckled, "Sorry"

"And I went back for the bag anyway" Louie grunted.

"Sure thing" Rick chuckled.

Louie rolled his eyes. "So, the plan is that I'm gonna stop real fucking soon and stitch myself up because I feel like I am fucking bleeding out. Then I'll just drop you off at Alexandria"

"Where are you gonna go?" Rick asked.

"I don't know" Louie sighed.

"You're coming with me" Rick said, "I'm not letting you go off alone. Not leaving you. I am your family now, Louie"

Louie looked at Rick. "Really? What about Alexandrians? Your son? They will fucking try to kill me in my sleep"

"I'll figure something out"


End file.
